1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”) device. An LCD device typically includes two substrates with electrodes disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are realigned by voltages that are applied to the two electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of light transmitted therethrough and displaying an image on the LCD device.
An LCD device includes a plurality of pixels arranged substantially in a matrix form. As the size of the LCD device increases, a distance between the pixels may decrease. Thus, electric fields respectively generated in adjacent pixels may interfere with one another. In addition, in a case in which a distance between the pixels is significantly small, a liquid crystal molecular movement in one pixel may interfere with a liquid crystal molecular movement in an adjacent pixel. Accordingly, the electric field and the liquid crystal molecular movement in the pixel may be distorted, thereby degrading image quality.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.